


Virgin

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Lap-dance, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich somehow found himself being dragged to the Rocky Horror Picture Show by his annoying sister and her asshole of a boyfriend. Mickey's assumptions about the show were correct, it was fucking weird and so were the people that went to it, but yet, he didn't leave and that was definitely NOT because of the ridiculously hot redhead playing Rocky. Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

 

Mickey was kind of confused on how he'd ended up in this particular situation. It was a blur of Mandy squealing, pulling of wrists, and Lip's dubious fucking smile. Ever since the two had gotten together, they'd given Mickey hell. Between Mandy's Sadistic mindset and Lip's inherent genius, they'd filled Mickey's life with a tang of sour that he really didn't desire.

This was probably the worst thing yet. Stealing his weed and purposefully having sex on his bed were one thing, but  _making_ him go to fucking Rocky Horror Picture Show was another level of asshole-ry. But Mickey's argument was kind of shit, considering that he was at the theatre and they hadn't strapped him down and drugged him in order to get him there. Which in and of itself was a huge shocker to both the dynamic duo and Mickey Milkovich himself.

Mickey hated it. Everyone there was dressed in weird-ass clothes and makeup, and the ticket lady did  _not_  have the right to give him such a judgmental glance, but Lip brushed it off as paranoia. Which was very likely true, since Mickey had been freaking out, worried that someone he knew might see him there. It didn't help his self-esteem that Mandy and Lip had decided to dress up too. Were the crazy outfits really necessary? What was the fucking point?

As they walked into the small theatre, people bustled around, laughing obnoxiously, throwing popcorn at each other, some of which landed in Mickey's hair, making him angrily flick it off.

A slender man wearing a purple suit and a top hat bustled over to them, carrying a tray of paper bags, a tube of lipstick in his hand. "Virgin?" He inquired and Mickey stepped back in shock and confusion, annoyed at the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. He wasn't even a virgin, why was he being so bashful? It might have been because his mind immediately went to thinking the guy was proposing something not completely hetero or innocent. Apparently he didn't appear flustered though, because the guy swallowed nervously and stood up straight. "Sorry, I meant is this your first time to the show?" The guy sounded nervous, and he visibly quivered when he glanced at Mickey's knuckles.

"Yes, it is!" Mandy chimed in, grabbing Mickey by the shoulder as she peeled her attention away from whatever vigorous conversation her and Lip were having, that involved a lot of giggling and broad hand gestures. "And he wants the V smack dab in the middle of his forehead!" She added, confusing Mickey further.

But he soon understood when the man took the lipstick and nervously wrote on Mickey's forehead. As soon as he was capable, Mickey shot a furious glare at his sister, only to see her sticking out her tongue playfully. "Three bags." Lip said, handing the man three dollar bills.

"Three it is." The guy agreed, handing them each a brown paper bag and slotting the money into the pouch he had at his side. "Enjoy the show, y'all."

Mickey grunted in response and followed the couple into the actual theatre, where people were starting to take their seats. Being Mandy, she led them to the front, taking seats in the second row since the first one had props in it. Mickey anxiously took his seat beside Mandy, Lip on her other side. The stage had people walking across it, setting up some last minute preparations for the show. The actors sat on the edge of the stage, chatting away and helping each other adjust their costume and makeup and that's when Mickey's eyes landed on a tall, redhead, wearing nothing but golden shorts. His eyes were green and he had freckles plastered over his face, and Mickey was finding it really fucking hard to peel his eyes away.

"Holy shit." Lip gasped, taking Mickey's attention off of the boy. Mandy looked at her boyfriend questioningly, "What is it?"

Lip scrunched his nose and shook his head, "Ian's in this." He said flatly.

"Your brother Ian? Hot Ian?" Mandy seemed excited by the idea and her eyes immediately scanned the stage until she smiled and licked her lips, "Ian should not wear a shirt more often."

"Don't say that, he's my fucking brother!" Lip argued and he groaned a buried his face in his palms. "He's not even blond!"

Mickey followed Mandy's stare. He wasn't surprised that they were talking about the redhead, considering he was the only one without a shirt on. His mind raced with inappropriate thoughts that he unsuccessfully tried to shove away. Now was not the time nor place for him to have vivid fantasies about a guy he didn't even know, who also happened to be his sister's boyfriend's brother.

"Doesn't bother me." Mandy said, still unashamedly looking at Ian, her eyes raking over his exposed body.

"Seriously? Why am I even here? Do you wanna just go down there and try a different slice of the Gallagher pie?" Lip said, lifting his head to look at Mandy.

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, "I would but he's gay, so..." Mickey tried his hardest to ignore the little leap his heart did when he heard those words. He was all over the place and he needed to put himself in check.

"That's the only reason you're with me and not him?" Lip asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upward, as his eyebrows rose in playfulness.

"Pretty much." Mandy conceded, proceeding to kiss Lip.

Mickey gagged and threw popcorn at them, "Get a fucking room."

A microphone rang out, reeling in the audience's attention as a chubby man took center stage. "Hello, and welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" He bellowed, followed by ear-splitting cheering from the crowd. He went on to explain the "rules" basically, no fire, no sex in the main theatre, and when tossing the contents of the paper bag, toss up and back, as to not make a mess of the stage and screw up the performance.

He introduced the members of the cast and went on to say that they were all volunteer and therefore were not officially paid, so, they were going to give lap dances for money at the end of the show, to whoever bid the highest. "Okay, here we have the beautiful Janet the slut!" He announced, "Let's start the bidding at ten dollars!"

The girl was petite and had curly brown hair, she had big boobs and a big butt, so it wasn't surprising when bids started flowing in, "Janet for forty dollars, sold!"

The other actors went up until the only one Mickey cared about (and had maybe been staring at  _the entire time_ ) came up. Ian rocked his hips provocatively, earning a  _whoop_  from the women in the audience. The man with the microphone chuckled and looked at him enviously, as if he wished he had that body and the ability to make girls, (and evidently guys) whimper. "And last but not least, the one and only, magnificent, Rocky! Let's start the bidding at ten dollars!"

"Fifteen!" A woman in the back yelled, followed immediately by, "Twenty!" from someone off to the right.

"Thirty!" Another girl from the right yelled.

"Thirty-five!" 

"Forty!"

Mickey stared at the man and he swore Ian was making eye contact back, as he thrust his hips and moved his hands over his torso and thighs, which simultaneously made Mickey uncomfortable and turned him on.

"Fifty!" Mickey almost shot up from his chair when he realized the last yell had come from none other than Mandy, she winked in response to his inquisitive look and that's how he knew the dance was for  _him._

 

_-_

 

Mickey's heart was pounding when he stood in the small line of "virgins" waiting for whatever ritual they would be forced to endure. The guy with the microphone (Mickey really should have paid attention to his name) was wearing a smile that didn't help to ease the tension building in Mickey's gut. So far, all of the acts had been sexual in one way or another and he doubted that his would be any different.

"And for our last few virgins," The guy said, stalking closer to the line of the three remaining virgins, "You're gonna read off the words on these slips of paper."

That didn't sound too bad, Mickey could do that.

"Like this." The man gestured to Ian, who held an index card in his hand, a stupid grin on his face. "Caramel apples, sugared coffee, and mm-mmf, cheesecake!"

Mickey's heart plummeted through the floor. He was supposed to read it off like he was having an orgasm, really? And was he really turned on by Ian saying the names of food provocatively? God, he was pathetic.

Two women went before him and then it was his turn. He was passed his card and the mic, but he just shook his head. "I'm not doing it, man." He said, knowing that Mandy wouldn't ever let him live it down and with his luck, she'd have her phone on her so she could record the whole thing.

The crowd booed and the man nudged him, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mickey urged, trying to hand the items back to the guy.

"Here, I'll read them with you." Ian strode over to Mickey's side and lightly hip-checked him. Mickey wasn't thrilled with the situation or the way that he could feel Ian's body heat, or the way their arms brushed, or the way Ian leaned in just slightly too close to share the mic. Basically, Mickey was afraid his own body would betray him, he already thought his mind might.

"Mmm, p-pickled cucumbers," Ian side-eyed Mickey as he spoke. Mickey was saying the words too, but he was too distracted by the redhead to actually voice them loud enough for the audience to hear. "Roast beef, and nngh, corn on the cob!"

Mickey was ready to collapse when he was finally excused from the stage with a wink from Ian. Was that guy for real? Mickey had never simultaneously hated and been turned on by someone to the extent that he was with Ian. And that made him nervous.

 

-

 

When the show finally ended, Mickey sighed with relief. He had been suppressing a hard-on the whole time Ian was doing anything remotely provocative. And that show was fucking full of innuendos and sexual content. Luckily, Mandy had been too distracted by the show (and evidently, Ian) to notice Mickey's odd behavior and Lip had straight up left the theatre, once Ian's performance had become too much for him to watch anymore.

Mickey got up and started walking toward the exit, when Mandy grabbed his bicep and yanked him backward, "Wait, you still have a lap-dance."

Shit.

He'd forgotten all about the stupid dance. "No, I ain't doin' that." He grumbled, but Mandy's grip was firm and unwavering as she held him in place.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I don't want to!" Mickey argued, flailing his free arm in the air.

"Oh,  _you don't want to_ ," Mandy mocked, "Is that why you were fucking eye-raping him?"

Mickey squinted his eyes and glared at his sister, "I was not-"

"Don't even start with me, asshole."

"All buyers come down to the stage for your lap-dance!" Said the announcer-man (as Mickey had deemed him,) making Mickey cringe.

"Go." Mandy commanded, shoving him toward the stage.

Mickey hesitantly walked the couple of steps until he was told to sit in an old wooden chair. He handed the man the money and then Ian slowly walked up to him. He straddled Mickey's waist, leaving just mere inches between contact, rocking his hips. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip. The sight almost made Mickey whimper, but he'd had practice with the whole  _not outing yourself_ thing.

Ian's eyes fluttered open and he turned around, dancing over Mickey's body, never touching, but driving Mickey crazy. He hoped his boner wasn't too obvious, but he was so wrapped up in Ian that he almost didn't care. Almost.

Ian rubbed his hands over his torso and up into his hair before slipping them down to his thighs. Mickey wished that he could touch that pale skin, nip that neck, and entangle his hands in that mop of red hair. But he couldn't.

Mickey raked his eyes over Ian's body and that's when he noticed that the man was turned on. And packing. Right as Ian leaned close and ghosted his breath over Mickey's neck, the announcer-man said their time was up and Mickey was left a blushing wreck, desperate to get to the bathroom and deal with his problem.

He stumbled out of his chair and scurried toward the exit, but Ian gently grabbed him on the shoulder and handed him a small slip of paper, "Here's my number, if you ever wanna," He ground lightly into Mickey's thigh and whispered the last part in his ear, "continue."

Ian walked away like nothing had happened and Mickey found the closest bathroom. He was definitely going to be using that number.


End file.
